Lover or Enemy?
by EvilCoral
Summary: Itachi and Kakashi yaoi. Kakashi was tricked by Itachi and was captured and the story continued. Got Yaoi Lemon maybe rape and bondage.. Please review it
1. Treat or Trick

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemon. If you don't like, please don't read

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto if not Itachi and Deidara won't die

Team 7 had received a new mission from Hokage Tsunade and agreed to meet at the main gate of Konoha two hours later. As usual, the three teenagers were pissed off because of their sensei's habit of being late for one hour. Argument could be heard from the gate, mostly by Naruto and Sakura.

And as usual, Kakashi was standing in front of the memorial where his good friends' names could be seen. Time passed quickly, but to Kakashi, it was like only seconds. He missed his friends, especially Obito and Minato. Kakashi then turned his head and looked up to the sky, thinking back of the times when he was younger and not realising his students were going to rip him apart.

Suddenly, a soft sound of broken branch could be heard. Kakashi noticed it and took out his kunai to prepare himself.

"Who is that? Show yourself!" Kakashi demanded.

Then, a dark character appeared. At first, Kakashi thought it was Naruto playing a trick on him. However, when the character showed himself, Kakashi almost fainted from shock.

"Sensei?! I thought you are dead?" Kakashi asked with an extreme confused face.

"Well well Kakashi, you've really grown up. I will answer your question but you have to follow me." Minato said and then he walked away.

Stuck with many questions and suspicious in his mind, Kakashi couldn't bother that much. All he wanted to know now is why is his sensei alive??

Dashing towards Minato direction, Kakashi ran by his side. Even though Kakashi's eyes were staring him from head to toes, Minato didn't look back at Kakashi. Not even once. They just continued to run until they saw a cave which was far away. For no reason, it started to have thunderstorm and both of them were drenched like soaked papers.

Once they went into the cave, Minato took off his Hokage cloak and hung it over a rock to let it dry. Kakashi was trembling with cold but he ignored the coldness as he really wanted the truth. When Kakashi was about to open his mouth to ask, Minato, with his eyes closed, showed a signal to tell him to walk forward to him. Kakashi did what he signalled as he had complete trust in his sensei.

When Kakashi was standing right in front of his beloved sensei, Minato looked at Kakashi with his eyes opening slowly. Kakashi then had another shock of his life in the same day. Minato's eyes were crimson-coloured and there are black spots. Those eyes… They looked exactly like Sharingan. No wait, they were indeed the Sharingan.

Minato smiled and it was the most evil grin which Kakashi had ever seen in Minato. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Minato said after forming several hand seals. This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at the unprepared Kakashi. Within the fireballs, there were shuriken hidden in them so Kakashi were stabbed and slashed by the shuriken.

Knowing his life was in danger, Kakashi fled with blood oozing from his wounds. No doubt, the attacker chased him like a predator was chasing its prey. This went on for several hours when Kakashi was always attacked. He was too weak to fight back due to the loss of blood. Kakashi collapsed onto the ground, he tried to get back up but he could no longer run. Kakashi could feel his eye sting with sweat and blood. He had been running so long he hadn't properly clean any of his wounds. He grabbed a patch of wet muddy grass and started to crawl with all his strength he had left.

The mud felt like saltwater soaking into his wounds, it hurt like hell. Kakashi staggered a moment before he fully gave up, knowing he couldn't escape. The sound of heavy footsteps coming towards him struck Kakashi with fear.

"Well Kakashi, finally you gave up. You know what, you can never escape from my clutches." Minato said monotone and then he formed some hand seals.

Smoke appeared around Minato, covering him totally. Within seconds, the smoke then faded away slowly and revealed the figure. Kakashi's eyes stared wide open at the character. He cursed himself in silence that why is he so stupid to fall into the trap. Minato, his sensei, could never be alive! Appearing in front of Kakashi was Itachi, the missing nin of Konoha who killed his entire clan except for Sasuke. Itachi was well known for his emotionless face. With that, he knocked out Kakashi completely with a kick towards his chin and the unconscious guy flew and crashed through a huge tree.

**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique**

Please review it, it will give me encouragement to write on =D


	2. Temptation

**Warnings: **Yaoi. If you don't like, please don't read it

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto as I will destroy the whole story.

Kakashi's eyes opened slightly and closed back as the sunlight shining from the window was irritating to his eyes. He opened his eyes again, this time wider, and rolled his eyes from side to side. And, he could feel his body was breaking apart from the wounds and pain.

"Where am I?" Kakashi thought. Later, he knew that he was is in a room and lying comfortably on a bed. However, his wrists were chained loosely to the side of the bed. He could move his hands but he knew he couldn't escape. He tried to move his body but he failed so he lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Kakashi's body froze when he heard the door opening.

"So you haven woken up, Kakashi?" Itachi said as he watched Kakashi trembled with fear when he realised who was standing beside him. "What do you want from me?!" Kakashi said as loud as he could but what came out is just a soft voice. Then, Kakashi groaned in pain as he felt that his throat was tearing apart from the dryness.

"Don't talk. You have been unconscious for three days. And of course, you didn't drink or eat anything. That's why you're unable to move and shout. If you continue to speak, maybe you will be mute forever." Itachi said with his usual monotone.

Even thought Kakashi wanted to argue back, he kept quiet for knowing what would happen to his throat if he did that. Silence filled the room for a few minutes until…

"Itachi Senpai! You called me for?" a loud childish voice said.

"Tobi. His name is Kakashi and he's from Konoha. You job is to take care of him and stop other members to step into this room. You know those guys are pevertic. I no need to explain further. Remember Tobi. If anything happens to him, you're dead!" Itachi said and at the last two words "You're dead", he gave Tobi a deadly stare.

"No problem, Itachi Senpai! You can count on me. But why don't you take care of him since you're the one who brought him back?" Tobi asked.

"Cause I just receive a mission from Pein-sama. Damn him for giving me a mission three days after I came back. Just remember my words!" Itachi answered with more anger when he continued to talk.

Then, Itachi walked towards the door. Before exiting, he looked back at Kakashi and then left. Now, the room was left with Kakashi and Tobi. Kakashi was freaked out when he heard the conversion. "Shit, this guy better do his best! I don't want to get involved with those sick members." Kakashi thought to himself.

"Hello. My name is Tobi. Nice to meet you. From now on until Itachi-senpai returns, I will be your nanny." Tobi said happily to his "enemy".

Kakashi was about to answered back when he gasped as his throat hurt. Tobi looked at Kakashi with the very puzzled look and then he figured out what was happening. He quickly took a glass cup and filled it with water. He helped Kakashi to sit and feed him water, just like a mother feeding water to her sick child. After feeding Kakashi with water, he went out of the room and Kakashi could hear the sound of the door being locked.

Waiting for about ten minutes, the door was opened and Tobi appeared with a bowl of porriage on his right hand and a key on his left hand (open the locked door). Kakashi was quite delighted to see the porriage as he was really very starved. Tobi carefully blew the spoon filled with porriage and fed Kakashi. Even though it was just a plain porriage, it just tasted like the most delicious food on Earth. After thirty minutes, the feeding session was over. Tobi untied Kakashi from and bed and tied the two hands together.

"Next, it was time for you to clean yourself up." Tobi said and carried Kakashi in a bride style, walking towards the bathroom. Tobi had Kakashi sat on the toilet bowl with the cover on. He began to take off Kakashi's clothes which was just a black shirt and a loose pants. Kakashi was blushing away as nobody did this to him before and he was quite embarrassed being naked. Tobi took a cloth which was already wet and began to wipe Kakashi.

"His skin… It's the most seductive skin I have ever touched. His body… So muscular and fair. Shit, what am I thinking about?! If I do anything to him, Itachi-senpai will kill me. But he won't be back after a few days so he won't know." Tobi was thinking to himself. (staying too long with those not straight guys influenced him)

While Kakashi was enjoying himself of getting himself clean, fear was send through his spine as he felt warm air on his neck. Kakashi tried to turn his head but a strong grip was holding onto his chin. Then, darkness appeared before Kakashi. Tobi had him blindfolded with the cloth as he didn't want Kakashi to see what was under his mask.

Tobi pushed his mask aside. Tobi could felt himself lean closer to Kakashi's lips. They were so pink and pump Itachi couldn't help sucking on them and slightly grazing his teeth on the soft skin when he fiercely kiss Kakashi. Kakashi tried to protest but Tobi was much stronger than him, in the state he was. Another free hand of Tobi started to tease Kakashi at his nipples by rubbing them. Kakashi gave out a soft moan which made Tobi pleased.

After breaking away from the kiss, Tobi kneeled down and placed Kakashi's hard length into his mouth. Tobi spend no time to deepthroat it. Kakashi threw his head behind and moaned in pleasure…

"Bang!" the toilet door was opened forcefully. Both of them turned their heads towards the door. Tobi had cold sweats and pushed back his mask. Kakashi was quite relieved to see the man standing at the door.

"Tobi! You're dead for sure!" Itachi yelled with anger. Tobi quickly fled from the room and Itachi chased him.

"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!" was heard from Itachi at first. Then, Kakashi could hear Tobi's screaming and explosion…

**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu - ****Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique **

This is the second chapter… Please review it! Thanks


	3. Touch

**Warnings: **Yaoi. If you don't like, please don't read it

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

After the explosion, Deidara dragged Tobi into their bathroom and splashed water onto the burnt masked man. During the process, Deidara was laughing madly and teasing his partner.

Itachi stormed back to the room and walked into his bathroom. At the sight he was seeing now, his cheeks were literally coated with reddish powder. When Itachi saw Tobi and Kakashi together, he didn't actually notice how beautiful Kakashi was. Kakashi had the fair paled skin and muscular flawless body. Itachi was gradually falling in love with Kakashi and his body. His heart melted like a butter lying on a hot toast.

"Shit. I shouldn't have emotion and I shouldn't fall in love with my enemy." Itachi thought to himself.

Kakashi, who was still blindfolded and sat on the same location, noticed Itachi by his chakra. He was able to speak a bit as the water Tobi fed him had make his throat wet. "Are you going to let me stay like this?" Kakashi whispered. Itachi was stunned by this sentence as he watched the hard length of Kakashi. He wasn't thinking straight. Not at all. Grinning to himself, Itachi carried Kakashi in bride style and walked towards the bed.

Itachi dropped his prey on the bed and tied his hands onto the bed frame, above his head. Knowing what was going to happen to him, Kakashi tried to struggle but it was useless as he haven't regained his strength.

"Sto-!" Kakashi was cut off by Itachi kissing and tried to struggle again but Itachi held his chin. Itachi licked Kakashi's bottom lip, asking for an opening but Kakashi refused. So, Itachi bit Kakashi's bottom lip hard, making him moan in pain and Itachi stuck his tounge in. Kakashi could feel Itachi's tongue exploring his mouth. The kiss broke when both gasped for air.

Itachi started to kiss Kakashi's neck gently using his tongue to taste and feel the curves of his collar bone, it was so warm and wet. Kakashi had to admit that he was beginning to like this sensation. One of his free hand was moving lower and lower, stroking Kakashi's body as he went down. Finally, the hand reached a certain place and started to stroke Kakashi's already hard length. "Ahh-hhhhhhh" Kakashi moaned in pleasure. It really felt great. He never had this feeling before as this was his first time. (surprised that he was a virgin?)

Itachi freed his hand from Kakashi's chin and stripped his clothes, staring from his akatsuki cloask. Then, he started to suck his fingers, making sure he coated three with saliva. Itachi then started to put one digit into Kakashi's entrance and then two digits. He was stretching it by using his digits in a scissor style. Then, Itachi hit a certain spot and Kakashi moaned louder. Itachi was pleased to hear that and then finally he placed the last digit into the entrance, preparing Kakashi. His another hand was still pumping Kakashi's length.

"I will make you beg for more and scream my name" Itachi whispered into Kakashi's ear before he put his erected length into the entrance. Kakashi's back arched from the pain. Itachi grabbed both of his legs, holding them on his shoulders and he began to thrust softly in a steady rhythm. Kakashi cried out in agony as pleasure was beginning to take over him.

"Ah-hh, Kakash. You're so tight" Itachi moaned as he thrust into Kakashi.

"Ahh-hhhhhhhhh" Kakashi moaned loudly that that whole Akatsuki cold hear it.

Itachi hit the certain spot in Kakashi, making him moaned so loudly. So, Itachi began to thrust roughly at that certain spot in a fast speed. Not long, Kakashi reached his climax and white seed was all over his and Itachi's stomach and also Itachi's hand. The wall between Itachi's length tightened and after a few thrusts, Kakashi was filled with Itachi's white seed. Using all his remaining strength, he put out of Kakashi and collapsed beside Kakashi. Too tired to do anything, both of them fell asleep….

Kakashi woke up after a deep sleep. He found out that his hands were freed and he was wearing clothes. Then, he realised that Itachi (full-dressed) was sitting beside him and looking at him.

"Finally, you're awake. You're really not a light sleeper. I dressed you up and you didn't move a bit." Itachi said with his usual tone.

"Err. I thought you have a mission to complete so why did you come back?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, you asked a good question. When I was about to set off for the mission, I overheard something from the members about Tobi. Those things about, those kinds of things. Theh I realised that something will be happen to you. So I requested Pein-sama to send other member." Itachi answered back.

"Well, I think none of the members are straight at all." Kakashi whispered softly to himself.

Itachi didn't hear that and he stood up from his chair. "You must be hungry. I go get something for you to eat." Kakashi then nodded and Itachi went out of the room. Then Kakashi could hear some conversion between Tobi and Itachi.

"Ne, Itachi-senpai. Did you have a good time with Kakashi last night? Everyone could hear the screaming from your room." Tobi asked.

Then Kakashi hear the same old thing again and something extra. "Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!" and "Katsu" and explosions and Tobi's screaming. Well, Deidara joined in the fun by using his clay to bomb Tobi to teach him not to be so busybody.

**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu - ****Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique **

This chapter is not so interesting as the previous two. Sorry, can't think of any new idea for this chapter. But, please review it. Thanks


	4. Torturing

**Warnings: **Yaoi Violence. If you don't like, please don't read it

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto if not I will die from thinking up ideas.

After the bombing and blasting, Itachi walked to the kitchen to get something for Kakashi. He grabbed some rice grains and some chicken and began his cooking. While waiting for the porriage to be ready, Pein walked into the kitchen looking for Itachi.

"Itachi, I got something on for you. Your mission now is to get Kakashi to join Akatsuki. He's a talent and we must get him. If your mission fails, we got two more choices. Either he got forced to join by other members or he will be killed. Good Luck."

"Yes, Pein-Sama." Itachi replied while he was busy cooking. To him, Kakashi health was the first priority and then his recruitment was second. After a few minutes, the porriage was ready. Itachi walked quickly and carefully, afraid that the porriage would spill off from the bowl.

In the room, Itachi was feeding Kakashi as the latter was still weak to feed himself. Silence could only be heard as no conversion occurred between them. Then, Itachi started the conversion, "Leader-Sama wants you to join Akatsuki." Kakashi nearly choked onto his food after hearing this. Obviously, his answer was no. Itachi began to panick but he didn't show it to Kakashi. He really won't his crush to die or being tortured by other members. He had to try all methods to convince Kakashi to join.

"Expected that answer from you. But I'm afraid you have to. Unless you want other members to 'ask' you or you do not want to live anymore." Itachi said calmly.

"No! I won't join! I will forever be loyal to Konoha, not this cruel organisation!" Kakashi yelled back.

Left with no choices, Itachi did which was his last resort. He moved his head towards Kakashi's right ears and whispered, "Kakashi, join for my sake. I love you and I want you to stay by my side."

This really freaked out Kakashi. However, in his heart, Kakashi was delighted to hear that. He couldn't figure out why but he was really pleased to hear that. Because Kakashi was starting to have feeling for this akatsuki member. But he couldn't agree to the recruitment. He needed to return to Konoha as he was part of the village.

Betraying his heart, Kakashi shook his head. This really broke Itachi's heart, like a glass which was shattered into pieces. Putting down the bowl on the side table, Itachi walked out of the room sadly. Regrets filled Kakashi's mind. He regretted for rejecting Itachi'r request and he regretted for rejecting Itachi's love. He really hated himself and he felt that he was more cruel than any members in Akatsuki. Couldn't hold back his emotion, tears began to roll down his cheeks and sobbing from Kakashi was the only sound that could be heard in the room. This lasted for a while until "Bang"…

After leaving the room, Itachi headed to the living room and sat on the sofa. Thinking about the incident which happened just now, Itachi didn't notice his partner was calling him. "Itachi. Itachi. Itachi!" Itachi didn't respond until Kisame pushed him, making him fell onto the floor. Itachi went back to his normal self and gave Kisame a confused look.

"Pein-Same wants all available members to gather at the prison cell. He wants us to do something." Kisame answered. After getting up, the partners went down to the prison cell and they wondered what happened.

After a bit of walking, they reached the prison cell. They saw Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, Konan and Pein already there. Seeing someone in front of them, Itachi's eyes widened with horror. The unconscious Kakashi was chained with his wrists above his head and his legs hanging above the ground. Wondering what would happen to Kakashi, Itachi asked Pein. The only reply he got was an evil smile from Pein.

"Everyone! You job is to make Kakashi joins Akatsuki in any way you want. Enjoy yourselves and take turns" Pein said before the prison cell.

"Kisame! Wake him up. We can't do anything to him if he's asleep." Deidara said evilly.

Nodding his head, Kisame formed some hand seals and said "Suirō no Jutsu". Using an arm in the sphere of water, Kisame had Kakashi trapped in the virtually inescapable sphere of water. Unable to breathe, Kakashi woke up and started to struggle. Then, Kisame released his arm and Kakashi was released, soaked with water.

First, it was Tobi. Forming some hand seals and shouted "Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu". Spewing a large fireball from his mouth, Kakashi was hit directly and groaned in pain and heat. Next, it was Konan. "Kami Shuriken!" Ultimately thin papers, which moved at a relatively high speed, cut and pierced Kakashi's body like normal shuriken. Kakashi was covered with wounds with blood flowing out. Third, it was Deidara. Using the mouths in the palms of his hands, Deidara infused clay with chakra and molded the clay into shapes of small insects. He threw the clay towards Kakashi and shouted "Katsu". The clay exploded but luckily, Deidara used the C1 explosion. If not, Kakashi would be turned into dust.

"So will you join?" Kakuzu asked. But he only got blood on his face spitted by Kakashi. Lastly, every pair of eyes looked at Itachi, wanting him to be the last.

Itachi signed and looked at Kakashi with the saddest eyes he ever had. Then, he thought of an idea. Itachi's Sharingan turned into Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi forced Kakashi to look into his eyes and Kakashi found himself sitting in an illusion consisted of a blood-red background. Appeared before Kakashi, Itachi kneeled down.

"Kakashi, you have to promise me that you will join Akatsuki. Please, I beg you. I have never begged people before. I love you and I want you to stay by my side. I know you want it too, please!" Itachi pleaded with his watery eyes.

Kakashi's heart softened. He couldn't bear to hurt the man in front of him, the man he loved. And he couldn't betray his heart anymore. Holding onto Itachi's hand, Kakashi smiled warmly and kissed Itachi, implying that he agreed. Delighted about Kakashi no his lover's answer, both of them engaged in a passionate kiss. After the kissing, both of them found themselves in the prison cell again. Everyone in the prison cell looked at Itachi.

"So did he fucking agree to join?" Hidan asked. Itachi nodded his his head with the no emotion look.

"How did you do that?" Kisame asked his partner.

"Well, I'm expert in psychological torture." Itachi replied with the same look.

Then, Pein entered the prison cell. "So did he agree?" The first question Pein asked. Everyone nodded their head. Smiling to himself, Pein ordered Itachi to bring Kakashi to the empty room which was once occupied by Sasori as Kakashi was officially a member of Akatsuki. Kisame took off the chains from Kakashi's wrists and Itachi held on to Kakashi when he fell. Then, Itachi carried to his new room…

**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu - ****Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

**Kami Shuriken - ****Paper Shuriken**

**Suirō no Jutsu - ****Water Prison Technique**

Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And please review it =D


	5. Thrusting Love

**Warnings: **Yaoi. If you don't like, please don't read it

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto if not I will die from thinking up ideas.

Kakashi was groaning in pain when he was being carried by Itachi. He got different types of wounds on his body. Burns, slashes, explosions marks. Luckily, Hidan and Kakuzu didn't join in the fun, if not it would be worse. Itachi quickened his steps when he heard the groans and he was technically dashing in a speed of a plane. After seconds, Itachi kicked open the door of Kakashi's new room and carefully had Kakashi lied on the queen sized bed.

Itachi walked into the bathroom and walked out with a wet towel. Then, he searched through the cupboards and found the first-aid box while Kakashi's half closed eyes was looking at his lover walking around. A moment later, Kakashi found Itachi sitting beside him on the bed with the medical items beside him. Itachi took out a bottle and a bunch of cotton buds from the first-aid box.

"This will sting a bit so bear with it." Itachi said it with concern. Even though Kakashi was surprised by his concern, he nodded slightly. After coating the cotton bud with the medicine liquid from the bottle, Itachi wiped it onto Kakashi's wound. At first, it hurted a bit but then, Kakashi was a shinobi so he had already got used to the pain after a while. Firstly, Itachi wiped the slashes which were caused by Konan then the burns and lastly the wounds caused by Deidara. Finally, Kakashi found himself being bandaged around his chest and arms.

Kakashi could feel himself reacting to Itachi's sensitive touch around his waist. Itachi realised it but he wanted to concentrate on healing the injured man. Kakashi was beginning to pant more heavily and he started to blush. Itachi tried his best not to look at Kakashi's eyes which were already filled with lust. But it was useless. Kakashi kept making soft moans to make Itachi turned on and Itachi's control was really at his limit. When Itachi had finished his job bandaging, he pushed the first-aid box to the carpeted floor. The next second Itachi found himself was having his lips locked with Kakashi's.

Their lips were crushing onto each other passionately. Kakashi then asked for permission by licking his tongue on Itachi's bottom lip and Itachi gladly allowed it. Itachi moaned softly inside in his lover's mouth, his tongue rolling and tasting the sweetness surrounding it. Slowly, Kakashi unbutton the Akatsuki cloak and then the fish net shirt, throwing them aside without removing his lips from Itachi's. (For your information, Kakashi only got bandages, no shirt =D).

Suddenly, Itachi pulled away from Kakashi, breaking the kiss. Kakashi looked at Itachi with the puzzled look. Itachi gave him a half-smile and whispered at Kakashi's ear, "I can't enjoy the moment with you when you're injured and being bandaged." Kakashi signed about the loss. Itachi was about to get up from the bed when he was pulled back to the bed by Kakashi who was kneeling on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked in slight anger.

"Well, I won't let you destroy this moment. Just enjoy it." Kakashi said while smiling.

"But you're inju-" Itachi's word was cut by Kakashi's tongue on his neck. Itachi tried to stop him but all he got was his hands being tied above his head to the bed frame with a rope which he didn't know where Kakashi got that rope from. Kakashi's tongue was licking and sucking his neck as though he was eating an ice-cream. Kakashi then positioned his tongue at Itachi's earlobe without leaving away from the skin. Kakashi then whispered something which earned a stare of displeasement from Itachi.

"So tonight you will be at the bottom like I previously do."

When Kakashi started to tease Itachi's earlobe, Itachi let out a soft moan which he wanted to hide. Pleased by his reaction, Kakashi proceeded to Itachi's already hard nipples. He licked the right nipples with his right hand rubbing the left one. His free hand travelled down around Itachi's waist then his thighs. Finally, Kakashi unzipped the pants and pulled it down all the way with his feets. After the teasing, Kakashi moved his head down and looked at Itachi's erected length which made Itachi blushed even more.

"Can you stop staring at it?" Itachi demanded.

Smirking at Itachi, Kakashi placed the head of the length into his mouth. And then slowly, the whole length was inside his mouth. Kakashi's head went up and down, licking and sucking it. A loud moan escaped from Itachi's mouth and stuttered, "Ka-ka-shi, I'm com-ing…" Immediately, Kakashi removed his mouth and Itachi stared at his lover with the 'why did you do that for' look.

"Err Kakashi, there's a tube of lube in the side table." Itachi said, too embarrassed to look at Kakashi.

"How did you know that? You did that with Sasori before?" Kakashi questioned with amusement.

"No! Just that it is Sasori's secret. Just take it." Itachi muttered.

Taking the tube from the table, Kakashi pressed some onto his hands and rubbed it carefully on his hard length. Then he pressed some on his fingers. And when he was about to enter his digit into Itachi's entrance, he felt being flipped and he was lying on his back on the bed. Looking amusingly at Itachi, Itachi gave Kakashi a sweet smile and said, "I can't let you tired yourself out so let me do the job. And you can't hold me down just with a rope."

Then, Itachi grabbed the tube from Kakashi's hand and pressed some onto his fingers. At first, he inserted one digit into himself and then the second digit. Itachi began to moan in pain and uncomfortable as it was his first time. He stretched himself in a scissor way. As for Kakashi, he was already drooling from the sight of his lover stretching himself. Feeling himself ready, Itachi grabbed Kakashi's length and placed it around his entrance.

So, Itachi began to insert the hard length into his entrance. Expected in such a situation, Itachi gasped in pain while Kakashi moaned in pleasure. Then, Itachi began to adjust himself for a moment. After that, Itachi moved his hips up and down. Kakashi's moans became louder which really make Itachi excited. After a few thrusts, Itachi could only feel pleasure now and fastened his speed. Suddenly, Itachi found himself lying on the bed with a smirking Kakashi on top of him and they were still connected. Then, Kakashi began his thrusting, fast and rough. And every thrust he made hit Itachi's certain spot. This made Itachi moaned loudly.

"Itachi, you're really tight." Kakashi complemented with his heavy breathe. Not allowing himself to come first, Kakashi pumped his lover's length, earning more pleasure from Itachi. Itachi then tightened his grip at Kakashi's silver hair.

"Ka-ka-shi! Ahh-hhhhh!" Itachi screamed louder than ever.

White seeds were spilled all over their stomachs and Kakashi's hand. Kakashi could feel the walls around Kakashi's length tightened. After a few hard thrusts, Kakashi's white seeds filled Itachi. Using all his remaining strength, Kakashi tried his best not to collapse on his lover and pulled out of Itachi. Then, he collapsed beside Itachi who was still panting heavily.

Kakashi pulled a blanket over them and hugged Itachi around his waist. They felt exhausted and wanted to sleep. However, before that happened, the door just banged open.

"Itachi-Senpai! Kakashi-Senpai!" Tobi shouted happily before he enjoyed the sight before him. "Tobi is disturbing Kakashi-senpai and Itachi-senpai." Tobi said without any sign of apologise. Then, he started laughing and was about to speak again until…

"Get out, Tobi! Now!" Itachi shouted angrily with all his might. He hoped this would get Tobi out of the room as he had no strength to use any jutsu.

So, Tobi got chased out of the room by Itachi. And both of them had peace and their eyes started to close…

**ya i know the lemon sucks... i'm no good at it  
but i still hope that you enjoy this chapter =D  
and please review it, dont just look and exit  
thanks**


	6. Trusts and Friends

**Warnings: **No warning for this. Just prepare for the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto if not I make sure Kakashi really exist.

After twelve hours of sleep, Kakashi opened his eyes lazily and searched for his lover which wasn't beside him. He got up from the bed and he felt that his wounds didn't really bother him. He looked for Itachi in the bathroom but he only saw a bag of new toiletries and a set of clean clothes with a note, "After bathing, have your breakfast in the dinning room. Itachi."

(I'm lazy to write out about his bath) After his bath, Kakashi stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to place it over his waist. Then, he walked towards and took the toothpaste and toothbrush. He started brushing his already sparkling white clean teeth and finished the process spitting the water out from his mouth. He removed his towel and wore a sleeveless black shirt and a loose dark blue sweat pants. And then off he went to the dinning room…

Kakashi was expecting to spend some private moments with Itachi until he entered the dinning room where his dream tarnished. There was a long rectangular table in the room which had breakfast such as toast, eggs, ham and tea. Beside Itachi was eating, the rest of the Akatsuki members were there. Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi and Kisame we re happily having their breakfast and chatting. Or rather to some like Hidan, they were arguing. Every eyes turned to Kakashi who was standing at the side of the entrance and Kakashi didn't really feel good about the staring.

"Kakashi-Senpai! What're you standing for? Come in and have your breakfast." Tobi asked with a clueless face. Itachi got up from his seat and dragged Kakashi to sit beside him. Itachi took Kakashi's plate and began to fill it with foods. Then, Itachi took a cup.

"Coffee? Tea? Or me?" Itachi asked with a wide grin.

Kakashi blushed madly while others laughed, especially Tobi and Deidara. "I will have tea. Thanks." Kakashi said as politely as he could, trying to control himself to not to say 'you'. Happily, Itachi filled the cup with tea and passed it to Kakashi. While they were eating, Kakashi found out that the members didn't really observe table manners.

"Tobi! Can you just taking food from my plate instead of your plate, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Senpai. Yours look more delicious." Tobi answered while taking the sausage from Deidara's plate.

"Can all of you stop snatching food? You're all just wasting food. You know how much money you all wasted?" Kakuzu grumbled.

"Kakuzu! Can you fucking stop this money issue of yours?!" Hidan yelled at his partner.

"I hate fish! Don't ever buy fish for meals." Kisame said as he pitied the fish.

Only Kakashi, Itachi, Konan and Pein remained quiet but they were chuckling softly. Kakashi had never known that the members were like normal people. They just looked like his students when they arguing. Imagined Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke bickering over a small issue. The members just looked like them. Then, Kakashi started to giggle, loud enough for others to hear it. Before he realised it, the members gave him a same stare again. Being embarrassed, Kakashi's giggle started to disappear.

"Kakashi, what're you thinking that you're laughing?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"Err. Well… I was just thinking that… When some of you are bickering, it just looked like my students. So I started to laugh." Kakashi trying his best to explain.

Expecting a yell or cursing remark from them, Kakashi received a roaring laughter from them. Kakashi was stunned for a while but then he joined in the laughters. It could be seemed from this breakfast that Kakashi liked his new friends while the Akatsuki members liked him too. After all of them finished their breakfast, everyone looked at Kakashi again. This time with wide grins.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi love, newcomer had to clear up the table in their first day in Akatsuki." Itachi said boldly because of the 'Kakashi love'.

"Who create Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked again.

"I do. Any problem with that?" Pein answered.

"Then you won't have to do any clearing since you have newcomers to do that for you." Kakashi joked. Amused by his answers, Pein and the others laughed again. But still, Kakashi had to clear the table and wash the dishes. However, he won't be alone as Itachi was always around to help him. They finished it up in no more than fifteen minutes.

In these few months in Akatsuki, Kakashi liked his new friends and the others also liked Kakashi. The members were like children in the headquarter while they were serious during missions. When they didn't have any mission, they would have some horror stories telling session at night in Hidan's room or maybe some gambling sessions in Kakuzu's room. Kakashi realised that they won't that cruel as outsiders described them. And also, Kakashi had never been loved or loved someone so much which was Uchiha Itachi. He was also a partner during missions.

But Kakashi had some problems being a junior in missions of capturing beasts and Jinchuriki. He always had to relay on Itachi for help to beat the hell out of them. As for other missions such as spying or assassinating, he could manage or even loved some missions which Itachi had to disgust himself as a woman.

Finally, all the Jinchuriki were captured except for one. Naruto. Kakashi prayed and wished that Pein would not give him this mission. However…

"Itachi, Kakashi. Your mission now is to capture the nine tails Jinchuriki in Konoha. I'm sure you who he is. Now get going" Pein commanded.

"Yes, Pein-Sama." Both replied and walked out of the room. Itachi could sense the sorrow in Kakashi about the mission. He knew that Kakashi hated to see his comrades die, especially his precious students.

"Kakashi. You can don't go. I can request to Pein-sama for a replacement." Itachi said with concern. However, Kakashi wasn't reacting. He wasn't even listening. Itachi had to say his name a few times before he came back from his daze, looking at him with the blank face.

"I am saying that I can request to Pein-sama to have someone to replace you." Itachi repeated his sentence again.

"No, there's no need for you to do that. I will be fine after a while. Let's set off in about one hour." Kakashi muttered before leaving to his room. Shaking his head, Itachi walked to his bag to pack important items for the mission. After one hour, both of them met up in the living room and set off…

**I think next chapter will be the last. And don't think it will be a happy ending**

**I hate sad ending! But I had no other idea to end it.**

**You! That's right! Don't run away, please leave a review behind. Thanks XD**


End file.
